Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Anime 1/Lista Odcinków/UA006
Wydarzenia *Docieramy do miasta Accumula **Bohaterowie zapisują się w Klubie Walk *Poznajemy Titini i jej Pokemona **Każdy z 4 bohaterów stacza pojedynek *Bohaterowie wyruszają w dalszą drogę do miasta Stration Debiuty Ludzie *Don George *Titini *4 Nieznanych trenerów Pokemony *Gothita (Titini) *Pidove (1 trenera) *Patrat (2 trenera) *Sandile (3 trenera) *Deerling (4 trenera) Zapisy w klubie bitew! Nasi bohaterowie koontynuują podróż do miasta Straton. Kochi wyraźnie się nie spieszy i zostaje z tyłu. Y:Koi! Pospiesz się bo cię tutaj zostawimy! - krzykneła do niego dziewczyna D:Właśnie czmemu się tak wleczesz?! - zapytał chłopak stając by zaczekac na kolegę K:Co? Idę za wolno? Przepraszam - powiedział trochę rozdygotany Y:Coś się stało? - zapytała PY:Pi-chu? K:Nie wszystko dobrze, naprawdę. A właśnie mam dla was świetną wiadomość - chłopak szybko zmienił temat D:Jaką? K:Niedługo dotrzemy do miasta Accumula, a jak wszyscy wiedzą znajduje się tam klub walk Pokemonów. Y:Klub walk? A co to? D:Jak to nie wiesz? To klub nitew w którym trenerzy mogą mierzyć się ze sobą w bitwach. Można się tam zapisać, a dzięki nowym komputerom można tez sprawdzić informacje o wszystkich trenerach, z którymi chcę się walczyć. Y:Ojej D:Musimy się tam szybko dostać. Od zawsze chciałem zapisać się w takim klubie. K:Tak to dobry pomysł odpoczniey przy okazji. - po całej rozmowie Koichi doznał wyraźnej ulgi. Y:No to szybko idziemy! (Gdy doszli do miasta Accumula) 250px K:To tutaj. W tym klubie tobzą się walki. D:Chodźmy chcę juz stoczyć pojedynek. (W środku klubu natrafili na masę treneró i ich Pokemonów, było ich tylu, że nie mogli znaleźć miejsca w którym mogli by się zapisać do klubu) Y:Beznadzieja, nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy PY:Pi pi chu ?:Czy to prawdziwy Pichu? 250px (Do bohaterów podeszła fioletowo włosa dziewczyna) Y:Tak to mój przyjaciel. PY:Pichu! ?:Jest taki słodki to pierwszy raz gdy widzę jakiegoś na żywo. Y:Często to słyszę, a tak wogóle to jestem Yuki, a to Daichi i Koichi. T:A ja jestem Titini miło mi was poznać. D:Słuchaj nie wiesz może gdzie można się tu zapisać? Nie możemy trafić przez ten tłum ludzi T:No jasne, że wiem chodźcie za mną. (Podeszli do "lady" za którą stała siostra Joy) SJ:Chcielibyście sie zapisać? Y,K,D:Tak SJ:Dobrze wypełnijcie te karty i wpiszcie swoje dane do komputerów. (Siostra Joy podała im 3 arkusze dokumentów i 3 karty do komputera, gdy je wypełnili wpisali swoje dane i oddali arkusze Siostrze. Potem szukając spokojniejszego miejsca trafili na pustą salę bitew) K:Na pewno możemy wejść tutaj bez niczyjej zgody? T:No jasne! D:Ta sala jest super. Chciałbym już stoczyć pojedynek Y:No ja też. T:Oglądałam wiele walk Pokemonów, ale nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam Pokemonów z poza Unovy jestem ciekawa tej walki Pichu. Y:Jeszcze nie wiem czy napewno będę walkyć nim T:Musisz! Chcę go zobaczyć! Proszę! ?:Co to za hałasy?! T:Oj... (Wszyscy odwrócili się gwałtownie słysząc niski męski głos. Za nimi stał z założonymi rękami mężczyzna i wpatrywał sie w nich, aż zabrakło im słów) ?:No słucham co tu robicie? 250px T:Ano no bo my ten... ?:Ile razy mam ci mówić Titini, żebyś pytała się najpierw zanim kogoś tu wpuścisz T:Tak wujku. Y,D,K:Wujku?! DG:Przepraszam zapomniałem się przedstawić jestem Don George i jestem właścicielem tego klubu. K:Miło nam pana poznać Y:Titini czemu nie powiedziałąś, że twój wujek jest właścicielem? T:A no tak jakos...a właśnie wujku. Czy nie ma jakichś trenerów, którzy chcieli by stoczyć pojedynek? DG:Właściwie to właśnie przyporowadziłem tutaj czwórkę chętnych i ... T:Super no i proszę możecie walczyć! DG:Wiec wy też jesteście chcętni do bitwy? D:Tak! DG:W takim razie zaraz rozpoczniemy pojedynek ty też? - zwrócił się do Titini T:Oczywiście! (Don George wyjaśnił 8 trenerów zasady i pierwsza para stanęła na polu walk, a był to Daichi i chłopiec o czarnych włosach spiętych w kitkę na plecach) DG:Zaczynajcie! D:Snivy zaczynamy! 250px ?:Pidove gotów? 250px D:To Pidove Pokedex:Pidove Pokémon gołebie dziecko. Pidove nie jest szczególnie inteligentny.Chociaż zawsze słucha poleceń swojego trenera, nie rozumie ich. 250px D:To będzie łatwe. ?:Pidove Tornado! 250px D:Wytrzymaj! A teraz Dzikie Pnącza! 250px ?:Odleć! A teraz Szybki Atak! 250px D:Wstań i Akcja! 250px D:A teraz zakończ Burzą Liści! 250px ?:O nie! DG:Pidove jest NDW walkę wygrywają Daichi i Snivy! D:Tak, brawo Snivy byłaś super! SD:Snivy Y:Gratulacje Dai! DG:To kto następny? K:Chyba ja - Koichi zastąpił Daichiego na polu ?:I ja - naprzeciwko Koichiego stanęła niewysoka dziewczyna o zielonych włosach związanych w dzie kitki DG:W takim razie zaczynajcie! K:Tepig wybieram cie! 250px ?:Patrat pokarz się! 200px K:A więc Patrat. PokeDex:Patrat Pokémon Obserwator. Patraty są bardzo czuje. Przechowują pożywienie w torabkach na policzkach K:Akcja! 250px ?:Podwójna Drużyna! K:Żar! 250px ?:Jeszcze raz Podwójna Drużyna i Akcja! 250px K:Unik, a teraz Akcja! 250px K:I zakończ Żarem! 250px ?:Co?! K:Świetna robota Tepig. Y:Świetnie Koi! T:Jest silny bardzo szybko ją pokonał. Y:Cały Koi DG:Titini twoja kolej T:Co? Już idę! Y:Daj z siebie wszystko! PY:Pi-chu! T:Załatwione. ?:Nie pójdzie ci ze mną łatwo - powiedział brazowo włosy chłopak z opaską na głowie. T:Zobaczymy! ?:Sandile ruszaj! 250px T:Teraz ja. Gothita gotowa! 250px Y:Gothita? CO TO ZA POKEMON? 400px TO GOTHITA! 400px PokeDex:Gothita Pokémon spojrzenie. Gdy Gothita zauważy Pokémona lub trenera, bardzo długo go obserwuje. 250px Y:Więc to Gothita. T:Możecie zacząc! ?:Nie bądź taka pewna siebie! Kamienne Ostrze! 250px T:Telekineza! I odrzuć mu je! 250px (Telekineza zatrzymała Kamienne Ostrze, a Gothita wysłała je spowrotem do Sandile)\ ?:Nic ci nie jest? Tunel! 250px T:Obserwuj! (Sandile wyskoczył z ziemi, ale Gothita odskoczyła) T:Psychoszok! 250px ?:Sandile! T:I zakończ Podwójnym Plaśnięciem! 250px DG:Sandile jest NDW walkę wygrywają Titini i Gothita. T:Tak jest! Y:Jej byłyście świetne. T:Dzięki, ale teraz ty nie przegraj. Y:Spokojna głowa. DG:Gotowi? Y:Tak! ?:Ja też! - krzyknęła dziewczyna w fioletowej czapce z daszkiem. Y:Oshawott strumień światła! 250px T:Oshawott? Hej miałaś użyć Pichu! Y:Sorki! ?:Deerling! 250px Y:Hm? PokeDex:Deerling Pokémon sezonowy. Deerling zmienia swoje ubarwienie w zależności od pory roku. Wiosną jest różowy, latem zielony, jesienią mandarynkowy, a zimą brązowy. 250px Y:No tak mamy wiosnę, więc jest różowy. DG:Zaczynajcie! Y:Oshawott Akcja! 250px ?:Ty też! 250px (Zderzyły się, ale to Deerling bardziej ucierpiał) Y:Armatka Wodna! 250px Y:A teraz powtórz Akcje! 250px ?:Deerling! Możesz wstać?\ Y:Jeszcze raz Armatka Wodna! 250px Y:I Akcja! 250px DG:Deerling jest NDW, a to znaczy, że wygrywają Yuki i Oshawott! Y:Extra! (Po wygranych walkach nasi bohaterowie odpoczywają w PC) T:A więc wy zbieracie odznaki, a Yuki wstążki. D:Tak, ale niedawno wyruszyliśmy więc jesteśmy...zieloni. Y:Ej wiecie co!? - Yuki właśnie wbiegła do pokoju i miała lekka zadyszkę K:Co sie stało? Y:Sprawdzałam trenerów w komputerze i okazało się, że Shuti tez jest zapisany w klubie! D:Serio?! No to możesz podejrzeć jakie ma Pokemony! Y:Wiem, ale narazie ma tylko Dewotta i Sandile. Ale to znaczy, ze nie jestem z tyłu! T:Ona zawsze taka jest? D:Tak, ale chyba już do tego przywylkiśmy T:Gdzie teraz ruszacie? D:Do miasta Straton, tam zbobędziemy swoją pierwszą odznakę! (Koichi wstał od innych,wyszedł na balkon i powiedział szeptem, oparty o barierkę) K:A więc wracam do Straton co? Ciekaw jestem co z tego wyniknie. Jeśli jesteś ciekaw dalszych losów naszych bohaterów czytaj nastepne odcinki